


Reporting Contact

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: Gershwin [4]
Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Low smut, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: And like that, it was made official.
Relationships: Blake Moran/Nadine Tolliver
Series: Gershwin [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898866
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Reporting Contact

**Author's Note:**

> It seems as soon as I get into some angsty stuff, another of these emerges to balance it out. Hopefully this one holds to the same standard as the rest.

He’s in her hair again and she’d find it adorable except she’s trying to cook dinner and she’s not familiar enough with his kitchen to pull it off while distracted. She tries to use her shoulder to nudge him back, but he nips it and she can feel his grin against her bare skin. “If I burn this, you’ll be going hungry.”

“If it burns, I’ll have more time to put this kitchen to better use.”

She has a retort ready, but he blows a well times stream of air across a sensitive spot of her neck, making her flinch away as a giggle bubbles out. “You’re incorrigible.”

“You’re beautiful.” He presses a tiny peck behind her ear and then begins to work his way down her shoulder and then her arm, another kiss for each word. “Lovely, stunning, irresistible, divine, gorgeous, heavenly, exquisite, glamorous, bewitching, ravishing.”

By the time he reaches her fingers, she’s leaned into him laughing. He’s done this before, though he used entirely different words. “I’m going to ban you from dictionaries.” She teases him. She could totally see him taking the time to look up all the words similar to beautiful just to flatter her. “And flattery will get you nowhere.”

“It was a thesaurus.” He corrects with a cheeky grin. “And I’m hoping it will get me somewhere very specific.”

“Food first.” She finally nudges him away. “Find some plates please so we can eat, then we’ll see where your flattery gets you.”

He obeys her order with a smirk but no comment, which honestly surprises her. Instead he goes out of his way to be the gentleman, pouring her a fresh drink, scooting her chair in, filling her plate first. It’s almost to the edge of overbearing in a way that raises her suspicions. He’s a gentleman through and through, pedigree and an Ivy League education to prove it, but he rarely overdoes it in their private moments.

His intentions become clear when she asks if the food is good a few bites in. The smile that curves his lips is downright provocative as he purrs a ‘yes, ma’am’ in response. It’s all she can do to bite back the shudder it causes. “I warned you not to do that.” She chides, shaking her head when the sultry look shifts to a pout.

When the dinner mess is put away, she’s standing at the counter again, her back against it, hands resting on its surface on either side of her body. He’s against her, boxing her in with his arms. “I think you are the tiniest person I’ve ever dated.” His candid admissions don’t leave her speechless quite like they used to which isn’t to say they don’t affect her. They are always unexpected and filled with honesty, she simply knows now that he’s prone to them and accepts them as the gift they are.

“We’re dating?” She latches onto that part with a brow arched.

He leans in, pressing a kiss to her temple and staying there. “It’s presumptuous of me, I know, but god, I would be king of the world if it were true.”

“How about we split the difference and call it mutually agreed upon quality time together?” She hates the idea of naming it.

“Exclusive, very agreeable, highly desired, quality time together.” He punctuates each with another small kiss.

She tips her face up. It’s the way he stressed ‘exclusive’ that’s caught her attention. There was a question in it, and she spots a hint of his anxious side hiding in his eyes.

“Yes. Exclusive, agreeable, very desired.” She shifts positions and leans into him, letting him wrap his arms around her. She loves that he’s so tactile and affectionate and has come to realize since they started all this just how much he holds his natural self at bay, but she can feel a small amount of tension in him and it takes a moment to realize that perhaps in focusing on one thing, she might have missed him giving her something else. “You know more than just about anyone else about the men I’ve had in my life, if you ever feel the urge to level the field and share about the people who’ve been in yours, that’s fine. I’ll listen and never judge just like you’ve never judged me.” She realizes she worked it out correctly when his body relaxes under her hands and he hugs her tighter. “Maybe one day I will tell you about Clairee.”

He lifts her onto the counter with practiced ease, making her laugh and steady herself on his arms. She knows he loves that he can and that she doesn’t mind, because he’s told her before. And then he shows her every time as he pulls her into a kiss that will linger until they both pull back with swollen lips. He makes her feel seventeen again and she doesn’t mind it a bit.

His phone buzzes and he fumbles for it without pulling away. She hears the beep as he connects the line and then finally his lips let hers go so he can speak. They’re still cheek to cheek so she can hear clearly who is on the other end of the line.

Elizabeth speaks for a minute and unlike him in the past, she keeps her hands to herself. Whatever they were doing tonight wasn’t necessarily headed to his bed so neither are worked up enough that teasing would elicit an automatic response. The conversation stays boringly professional and nothing she shouldn’t be eavesdropping on, so she doesn’t try to move away. She hears Elizabeth ask Blake if he could take care of reaching out to someone this evening, obviously used to him lacking any form of social life which is to be expected, his job requires his full attention around the clock.

He tells her no, however, and that surprises her, but then he elaborates just the smallest amount by saying he has someone over and she can practically hear the tumblers falling into place through the connection. Elizabeth’s next words are to ask if Nadine is there and she’d really thought they were slightly more subtle about the continuation of this little relationship, but if it had only been a fishing comment, he still takes the bait. Blake answers not only affirmative but wraps it in more. “Yes, sitting on my kitchen counter with her legs wrapped around my waist.”

Nadine knows the blush that appears without permission is rushing down past the neckline of her blouse, no one has made her flame red that fast in over a decade and maybe it says something about the relationships she’s been in. “You’re terrible.” She shakes her head, knowing her loose hair will distract him slightly, grinning when he inhales her shampoo. “Stay focused, finish your call.” She redirects him firmly, hearing another bark of laughter over the line.

The phone clatters to the counter as a ‘yes, ma’am’ slips from his lips again and she thinks she hears their boss bid goodnight distantly but neither check to be sure the line gets disconnected. He lifts her as easily as the first time, carrying her not to his bed, but to the couch, and takes a seat. “I want to just kiss you senseless.” And he does, and she lets him. This is the third time they’ve done this since the fiasco in New York and it’s becoming more frequent and less about the sex. She has a feeling that soon he’s going to ask to take her out to dinner or a show and she knows she’ll say yes without hesitating.

==

A week passes and if she didn’t know that Elizabeth knew full well about their relationship, she never would’ve guessed by her behavior. The office is business as usual, likely aided by the fact that despite his antics in private, Blake is as professional as ever as soon as they hit Foggy Bottom, save for the single chiding he’d gotten nearly a year ago.

She’s standing before Elizabeth’s desk as they discuss an upcoming conference she needs to attend on the Secretary’s behalf, when her boss makes a suggestion that makes her freeze. “I’ll send Blake with you to help manage the slides and take notes, it’s a big event, you could use the extra hands and eyes.”

She admits to herself that Elizabeth isn’t wrong, there will be some one hundred people in attendance and as a representative of the State Department, her attention will be in high demand. And, unfortunately, it is exactly the kind of event that is Blake’s area of expertise. “Ma’am?”

Elizabeth doesn’t look up from the file she’s reviewing about the event. “Unless you have a reason he shouldn’t go?”

“Uh, no, Ma’am.”

Finally, her eyes come up and Nadine sees a twinkle in them. “It’s two days on the beach, Nadine.” She loses any pretense then, glancing to the partly open door though the only person at risk of overhearing them would be Blake himself. No one else would dare attempt to enter without going through him first. “You’re both clearly happy.” Nadine hears her start then stop before starting again. “You’re both more than married to your jobs, your loyalty is to me first and you’re both committed to being available when I need you around the clock. I’m not about to say a single word against either of you being happy.”

Nadine realizes that they’re going to have this conversation, probably should have had it a while ago, so she turns back, shutting the door before taking a seat with a sigh. “Ma’am, Blake and I… you don’t think it’s odd?”

She watches Elizabeth genuinely consider it a moment. “No.”

“We never meant for it to happen.” Her eyes dropped to her lap as she spoke, but then she brings them up again in time to see a soft smile from her boss. “I am happy.” She admits, wondering if she’s admitted it to him yet. “He’s…surprisingly different away from the office.” She adds. “I never realized how romantic or sweet he could be.”

“He, uh, his eyes never leave you when you’re not looking.” The small observation floors her a moment. Before she can react, Elizabeth has her finger on the button on her desk phone and is asking Blake to come in. When he appears, she asks him to shut the door again.

Nadine doesn’t turn around and he stays standing in the middle of the office out of her sight, but now she can almost feel his eyes on her and guesses they really are based on the amused crinkle to Elizabeth’s eyes.

“I’m sending you with Nadine to the conference, please be certain any hotel arrangements are updated to reflect that.” Nadine suspects his surprise is as obvious as hers was because Elizabeth chuckles before leaning back in her chair, the relaxed pose making her look much softer. “I really don’t care who is in a relationship with who, so long as you stop teasing her when I’m on the phone with either of you.” She smirks then and Nadine can only imagine the reaction Blake is having to that. “Matt and Daisy still dance around one another and Jay, well, I think we’ve run out of people for him now, poor guy.” She was clearly teasing now. “Enjoy the conference. Don’t call me unless war is about to break out.”

It’s clearly a dismissal and she rises to follow Blake out. He’s waiting for her to move closer and when she does, his fingers brush her hand just briefly. She hesitates, waiting to see what he plans to do, watching as he glances back at their boss who appears to already be intently reading the next binder on her desk. He moves quickly, but even so, with their height difference it’s still obvious that he’s brushed a quick kiss across her lips. It’s she who glances back again to see if they got away with it. Elizabeth’s head is still down, but Nadine suspects it’s to hide a pleased smile she swears she can almost see.

“I’ll make the arrangements.” He finally speaks, smoothing a hand over his blazer before turning on his heel and vanishing back to his desk.

Nadine makes it to the again open doorway before looking back. This time Elizabeth is openly watching with a smile on her face.


End file.
